Dictionnaire MolduSorcier
by L'archiviste
Summary: Ceci est un petit dictionnaire destiné aux sorciers qui veulent comprendre un peu plus les bizarreries des moldus... Ce dictionnaire est aux éditions Geoffrey... Reviews please...
1. n1

LES MOTS MOLDUS

Les Moldus utilisent des mots très spécifiques à leur type de vie ; des mots compliqués et qui n'ont aucun sens – enfin, pour nous. Essayons d'éclaircir les mystères de leurs mots :

ABS : qui signifie Système Anti-Blocage : L'ABS sert dans leurs "voitures"(des engins à roues qui font du bruit et de la fumée) à anti bloqué. En fait, ce système est une bizarrerie typiquement Moldue : nous pensons qu'il est lié à de nombreux accidents de la route des Moldus. En effet, ces nombreux accidents sont causés parce que les voitures se tapent entre elles. Et, à la place de les bloquer quand une bagarre éclate, l'ABS les laisse se battre et s'accidenter.

Acrosport : en fait c'est un sport auquel on se rend vite "accro". Comme le "cocaïne" ou la "canabine". Il est dangereux car les gens meurent souvent après avoir pratiqué ce sport d'une "overdose". Bon c'est encore plus compliqué qu'avant. Ils sont fous ces Moldus !

Allumette : C'est un morceau de bois, très fin et petit. Il a une des deux extrémités qui est enduit d'un truc bizarre et dur. Quand on frotte cette partie sur un mur, elle brûle. Les Moldus disent souvent qu'on "craque une flambette" ou une "allumette". Ils l'utilisent pour faire brûler des trucs, faire de la cuisine ou encore faire de l'acrosport.

GPL : signifie Gaz de Pétrole Liquidé. Bon déjà : le gaz c'est un quelque chose qu'on voit pas mais qu'on sent. Les Moldus l'utilisent en général pour parfumer leur maison. Le pétrole est un liquide épais et noir qui sert à brûler. Les Moldus en mettent dans leurs voitures dans la forme d'ensence. Donc le GPL est un flacon de parfum pour intérieur fait à base de pétrole qui est vide.

Voilà pour ce numéro. La prochaine fois, d'autre mots Moldus vous seront proposés tel que GPS.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, dites le nous… Rendez-vous dans notre prochain numéro…_


	2. n2

LES MOTS MOLDUS : N°2

Comme d'habitude, nous allons vous dévoiler la signification de plusieurs mots Moldus. En particulier, les initiales G.P.S :

GPS : La signification exacte de ce mot reste un mystère mais essayons de saisir le sens de général des trois mots. Nous savons aussi que ce mot signifie une technologie Moldue (donc peu avancée)

Tout d'abord le G : qui pourrait dire Gaz (vue dans le numéro précèdent) Globe (la Terre), Gâteau… ou pourquoi pas un complément : Gros, Gras…

Ensuite le P : Pétard (qui signifie un plistolé vu dans le numéro suivant), Plistolé (vu dans le numéro suivant.) Plébiscite ( nous ne connaissons pas le sens exact de ce mot, mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une astuce qu'on les hommes politiques Moldus pour (essayer de ) gagner la confiance des citoyens) Publicité, Problème, Consul, Pomme (de terre ou pas) Patrick, Pas etc.

Vient le S : Saucisson, Sible, Sarcasmes, Société, Sorts (peu probable), Sites… ou les compléments : Soflaquitaire, Sauté… et pleins d'autres mots.

Essayons de conclure ; nous ne pouvons émettre que des suppositions : G.P.S_ peut _signifier :

-Grosses Pommes (de terres ou pas) Sautées : il ne s'agit sûrement pas d'une technologie… quoi que… on peut s'attendre à tout de la part des Moldus… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

-Gaz à la Pomme Soflaquitaire : parfum à la pomme soflaquitaire (mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?). Pas trop une technologie non plus…

-Gros Problème de Société : Ah ! enfin une technologie ! Inventé par M. Jacques Chirac (un vieux Français) vers 1995 et qui est devenu une spécialité… On est sur la bonne piste…

-Grand-Père Sourd : Très probable aussi… hum ! hum ! Les pistes se brouillent (svp : lisez les 9 derniers mots avec un air soupçonneux…)

-Globe Pas Rond : Bon le R c'est pas loin du S donc on oublie ok ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Délire :_

Bon on ne sait toujours pas ce que veut dire GPS donc nous allons procédé à un vote. Votez au 082124112112411 (17 €/ seconde hors prix de l'appel) ou par sms au 082124112112412 (22 €/ sms hors prix du sms + tva (239 ) et taxe sur les mobiles (17 €)) Mais faites quand même attention : ne mettez pas le portable trop près des fesses, c'est dangereux… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un dernier mot pour aujourd'hui :

Télévision : c'est une boîte à image. Il y passe des flims et des documentaires. Peut être intéressant mais ne sert pas à grand-chose et est pour des gens très ennuyeux : des gens s'endorment devant. Donc il ne faut pas en abusé, car si on s'endors devant nous ne sommes plus sur nos gardes or… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Voilà c'est fini. A +

Exceptionnellement ce numéro a été écrit par un certain Maugrey Fol Œil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Si avez encore des questions après ce numéro, n'hésitez pas à nous poser des question par téléphone ou par SMS (au même numéro que ci-dessus) ou plus simplement par reviews…_


	3. n3

N°3

Aujourd'hui – stop – plusieurs mots Moldus – stop – étudiés – stop.

1er mot : Motocyclette : de l'indien "motorbil" qui veut dire système à poulie (truc qui tourne en entraînant une corde). La motobicyclette est un sorte de balais volant (qui ne vole pas) sur lequel on (les Moldus) s'assoit et avance. Une roue est placée à chaque extrémité de l'engin qui sont les seuls éléments qui touchent le sol (la route). Quand le motocyclateur tourne une poigné, l'engin émet un bruit bizarre et génère de la fumé. Cette action s'appelle une incéléraction ; elle fait avancer la motocyclette. La motobicyclette possède des fois des petites roues (c'est plus fashion).

_ Sauf pour Sirius Black_

2eme mot : Tractopelle : Gros engin jaune qui fait énormément de bruit et possède une pelle à l'avant. Elle sert en général aux Moldus à pêcher. La pelle s'enfonce dans la terre et fait une tranchée. Jusqu'au moment où le trou est suffisamment profond, alors, de l'eau jaillit d'un tuyau et rempli la tranché. A ce moment, les ouf'rier (Moldus qui font des travaux (construction ou démolitions (ils sont fous ces Moldus !))) peuvent commencer à pêcher. Il utilisent pour cela des : grues (voir si dessous).

3eme mot : Grue : 1. Nous le savons tous, une grue est un animal marin qui vie en Afrique dans les monts Oural. 2. Engin en fère et a mauteur (c'est un… laissez tomber !) qui sert à pêcher dans des tranchés (voir si dessus).

4eme mot : pistolet : sorte de baguette magique qui envoie des flèches de feu en fer. Ça fait très mal.

5eme mot : TGV : qui signifie Train à Grande (pas si grande que ça) Vitesse. Un train (vous connaissez hein ? le truc à roue qui vous amenait à Poudlard…) pas à vapeur à élektricité (vu dans le prochain numéro) et qui va pas mal vite (pour un train Moldu)

Voila c'est fini (enfin !) dommage. A la prochaine fois.

Ecrit par Poulet bleu du Cantal

Au poulailler, "poula poulailler".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Comme toujours, vous pouvez nous laisser des reviews pour que nous rajoutions des mots ou des expressions (voire des conceptions) moldues que vous ne connaissez pas… Merci et A+_


	4. n4

LES MOTS MOLDUS : N°4

Tout d'abord, nous allons répondre aux questions de nos chères lecteurs. Une personne nous a aimablement demandé si on acceptait « le paiement par sms en galions ». Nous l'excusons de nous avoir insulté ; il/elle n'a peut-être pas fait exprès.

Ensuite on nous a demandé la définition du mot ampoule elektric ; le problème c'est qu'elle l'a donné juste après. Nous allons donnés cette définition ainsi qu'une autre pour nos très chers autres lecteurs dans le dictionnaire Moldu n°4.

A la demande d'un autre lecteur nous allons donner la définition du mot lordinateur (et pas ordinadeuse, ordi machin-truc…)

1er mot : Ampoule elektric : 1. (donnée par un lecteur et corrigée par G. Ladalle) Quand on marche une certaine distance, on constate que des ampoules (petits boutons douloureux) pouces sur nos pieds ; une ampoule elektric est pareille sauf qu'elle émet des étincelles et qu'elle fait très mal. Pour mieux comprendre lecturais la définition de elektric. 2. Une ampoule elektric (Moldue cette fois) est une sphère sphérique en verre ou en bois qui est à la fois transparente, lumineuse, opaque et, pour finir, soflaquitaire. Des légendes disent que c'est des lucioles qui se cachent dedans ; c'est vrai et c'est pour ça que l'ampoule brille que pendant la nuit. On appelle un accouplement de plusieurs ampoules elektric une lampe c'est pour ça qu'on les appelle les ampoules elektric (n'essayez pas de comprendre). Tout s'explique !

2eme mot :elektric : définition donnée par un accouplement d'ampoules elektric qui forment une masse soflaquitaire et donc… lampimeuse (de la lampe). On appelle aussi ça une solution aqueuse.

3eme mot : lordinateur : petite télet (vu dans le numéro… entre 5 et 1000) qui essaye de se faire existé mais qui n'arrive pas à cause des virius. Espèce d'annimaux en voie de disparitions à cause des virius, des plaistécionne, des gamelacubes, des lordina…non, des esquoimos, des chasseurs de lordinateurs et des dracionés de linformatik. En effet, sur le marché des carrosiers les armures de lordinateurs est numéro 1 ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ! C'EST HORRIBLE !

Les lordinateurs sont des fois enfermés dans des services apréventes pendant des jours pour leur enlever des petits morceaux qui coûtent très cher (le morceau du roi par exemple). Après ils sont handicapés à VIE ! Ils ne peuvent sortir de chez eux qu'avec l'aide de Moldus, il sont condamnés à rester dans des domiciles toutes leur VIE !

Après leur mort… snif… on les emmènent dans des casses… Dire que les Moldus disent que se sont des fenêtres sur le monde extérieur (ILS PARLENT PAS DE NOUS LA ?)… A c'est bien triste ce qu'on peut faire à un pauvre petit lordinateur inoffensif…

4eme mot : Char : en fait, c'est une faute : à la place de dire chat, les Moldus disent chars (ils sont cons ces Moldus) Vous voyez, un char c'est une pauvre petite bête inoffensive.

5eme mot : chirurgie : Nous allons vous donnés une définition puisque vous insistez. Mais toutes personnes de moins de 17 ans et de plus de 22 ans sont INTERDIS de la lire :

La chirurgie est un procédé utilisé pour voir si une personne est de bonne foi. En fait c'est une sorte de torture.

Tout d'abord, des « chirurgiens »(bourreaux) font semblant d'inviter la victime à faire la sieste (c'est dure pour la victime puisqu'elle a été interdit de manger avant !). Il l'allonge sur un lit et il l'endorme (c'est aussi très dure pour la personne puisque des lampes sont installées dessus du « patient » (personne qui doit patienter).

_Voilà, les scènes sadiques sont terminées, vous pouvez recommencer à respirer normalement ou aller vous changer._

Une fois la personne endormie (ah ! ça recommence !). On lui ouvre le ventre et on regarde si la personne et de bonne foi. Des infirmières sont présentes sur la scène pour tenir les boyaux. Soit, la personne est de bonne foi : on referme et on s'en va. Soit la personne de mauvaise foi : alors là, l'action commence. Les infirmières vont chercher les scies. Elles coupent la foi de la personne (ça relève de la magie ça non ?) et la remplace. Des balayeurs sont aussi présents derrières pour ramasser les déchets.

Pour finir, le bour… chirurgien ferme et s'en va.

La leçon de cette fable et que tout maître perché doit être de bonne foi s'il ne veut pas être obligé de se faire endormir, ouvrir, couper, scier, découper, encore scier, et enfin refermer ; et qu'il ne faut jamais s'endormir sur un lit d'hôpital entouré de bour… chirurgiens et d'infirmières… et encore moins de balayeurs.

Allez c'est finis vous pouvez aller manger.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Texte : G. Ladalle. Illustration : Jean-Luc geuxsui-fénéant. _

_Vous remarquerez que c'est toujours Jean-Luc qui fait les dessins…ils sont beaux hein ?_

_En tant que journaliste Professionnel (s'il vous plait hein !) je dois signaler la mort de Ramses II empereur de la Biélorussie d'Amérique. _

_Au revoir._

_PS : si vous voulez un article spécial, demandez-moi… je verrai ce que je peux faire. _


	5. n5

MOTS MOLDUS N°5

Je vous écris dans la précipitation pressante que me font les devoirs que les profs m'ont donnés des tonnes.

Les mots demandés par mes très, très, très, très, _très_ chers lecteurs :

- Souris : animal a grandes pattes et petits culs qui grignotent tout ce qu'ils voient. Ils sont blancs ou noirs et n'ont rien à voir avec les mots moldus (ils sont fous ces sorciers)

- SPA : Saucisson Pas Agricole : c'est un saucisson élevé en captivité. Il est plus ferme et moins savoureux. C'est M. Cochonou qui a commencé cette non agriculture.

des mots moldus pas demandés par les moldus…euh… les lecteurs :

- conteur d'elektricité : personnes contant des contes de fées sur l'elektricité. Ex : le petit micro-ondes rouge. Exprès pour VOUS, nous allons savoir vous donnez une définition adéquate au terme motal : Micro-onde.

- Micro-onde : mini tremblement de terre à échelle planétaire (22 sur richter) On dit aussi mini-secousse.

- intelligence : quelque chose d'intellectuel et qui, de ce fait, ne vous concerne absolument pas.

- intellectuel : et vous insistez en plus !

- Cancer du poumon : signe astrologique qui concerne le système inellectu… respiratoire (vous m'embrouillez !)

- casquette : petite boîte noire et de forme d'un pavé. Ces boîtes servent à mettrent des flims dedans (James la bombe par exemple). Les moldus les mettent dans un "maculostoque" et observent la télet avec une attention et une bêtise déconcertante.

- Puits de pétrole : une légende dit qu'un homme appelé Elf avait un puits sur le haut d'une colline. Un puits pas comme les autres, puisqu'il y avait de l'or dedans. De l'or noir précisément. Tous les soirs il demandait à ses amis de l'aider à aller chercher le précieux or.

Il marchait avec ses camarades Shell et Esso.

Ils marchaient tranquillement quand ils arrivèrent devant un escarpement. Pour la passer, Elf dit :

- Et Shell !

Enfin ils arrivèrent au puits. Pour prendre l'or noir, Elf dit :

- Esso !

Et ils redescendirent dans leur village.

Bon vous en savez toujours pas plus sur le puits de pétrole mais vous connaissez la légende du "le puits de l'or noir" (Hergé)

(_petite précision : Esso se prononce ésso (pour les imbéciles))._

Une petite expression :

- Y a une … biiip… dans le potage : c'est-à-dire qu'on est dans la m… biiip.

Voilà c'est fini. Vous pouvez reprendre une activité adéquatesque à votre terme d'intellectualision motal des neurones.

Salut.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Comme toujours, nous attendons avec impatience vos reviews, vos avis et vos questions… Si vous pouviez mettre une note /20 ou /10… pour que mon frère (l'auteur…) puisse juger son travail… merci A+_


	6. n6

LES MOTS MOLDUS N°6

Aujourd'hui nous allons nous baser sur une thématique de "maths et matiques" qui est un principe strict et incalculablement inexplicable.

Théorème de Thalès : dans un triangle (masse informe et triangulaire) qui possède 3 côtés, il existe un théorème qui parle de la polyphonie vocale des droites qui le traversent. Ce théorème est malheureusement écrit dans une langue inconnue (mathématick) que nous ne savons pas traduire.

Règle sur la masse volumineuse : il existe une règle qui dit que quand deux masses se rencontrent sur un volume, les deux masses sont l'inverse du contraire de leur masse.

Autrement dit : _m _x 2  inverse du contraire de leur égalité. C'est évident, non ?

_v_

Multiplication de deux voir TROIS chiffres à virgules : règle qui dédie sa complexité à Vénus, déesse de la nature et de la beauté. Autrement dit : _c_ _n_ +_ b _ pour que vous

_V_

compreniez nous avons mis la solution en français : _complexité __ nature_ +_ beauté_

_ Vénus_

Calcul différentiel : quand Napoléon dit à ses généraux : "le soleil sera au rendez-vous" il se basait sur un calcul qui prédisait la levée du brouillard. Soyons plus précis :

Quand_ N_ dit "" on peut dire que_ ∫ dx.dt v².(n-1)_ sauf en quand d'égalité des deux nombres _v_

_ X_

2 (en général que pendant la nuit de pleine lune) n'est pas supérieur à leur égalité.

Concentration molaire :chez certaines personnes, la bouche est déformée ; il faut mettre un appareil. La déformation la plus courante est la "concentration molaire". Autrement dit : plusieurs molaires poussent au même endroit (c'est fort embêtant, certes).

_C n _ Traduction : _concentration_ _nature_on en déduit que : donc : alors : pas toujours mais

_V Vénus_

des fois : certainement : _concentration complexité – beauté. _**CQFD**

Algèbre : langue inconnue du Maghreb (vers le Nord) qui consiste à faire des petits dessins pour écrire (vers le Nord aussi) en lettres attachées (plutôt vers le sud).

Théorème de Picasso : formule mathématique qui sert à démontrer que grâce à une simple formule (_x abcd+gffd-x²/32,474557411441144524452² environ)_ on peut avoir l'estomac dans les talons. Alors là je suis estomaqué ! Ou encore le doigt dans l'œil.

Catadioptre : dispositif optique permettant de réfléchir les rayons lumineux vers leur source d'émission, utilisé dans la circulation routière pour la signalisation.

Illustration : M. Jeman-Fout

Couleurs : M. Black et Mme White

Texte et dessins : M. Martin

Effets spéciaux : Studio Walt Disney

Avec l'aimable participation de Richard Anthony et de Benoît Pedretti

Dans le rôle de Picasso : Picasso lui-même

Dans le rôle de Jean-Claude Vandamme: Bruce Lee

Scénario original : Geoffrey

Traduction dans 356 langues et dialectes non réalisée à ce jour

MERCI DE VOTRE PATIENCE

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Je vais me répéter, mais si vous voulez que nous expliquions des mots (ou de expressions) typiquement moldus… Il faut nous le demander, surtout n'hésiter pas… Merci d'avance, A+_


	7. n7

LES MOTS MOLDUS N°7

A la demande d'un lecteur nous allons aborder le sens d'un mot :"appareil photos (et non "fotos") numeroique.

Tout le monde connaît l'appareil photo ? Eh bien là c'est pareil sauf que toute les photos sont numériques (comportent un chiffre allant de 1 à 1000) et aussi oïque. C'est-à-dire qui dispose d'un champ réyoïque inférieur à la moyenne. Conclusion : c'est un pareil photos qui ont des chiffres et qui ne bougent pas ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Champ visuel : Vous connaissez le champ lexical ? Eh ben c'est presque pareil à part que ça a rien avoir.

Machine à laver : machine servant à laver. Il y a un hublot rond où on peut mettre se qu'on veut et après sa tourne (à l'intérieur). Dans certains documantères très sérieux ("Les Zinzins de l'espace", "Titeuf", "boule et pile" etc.) des animaux (souvent Gros Minet) se lavent dans les machines à laver en tournant très vite.

Euro : Vulg. Abréviation de Europe pour les banquiers. Cette signification n'a aucune valeur.

Expression : "C'est des romes" : Expression gauloise utilisée quand les romains arrivaient et qui leur a permis de se sauvegarder. Cette expression est toujours utilisée dans le jargon informatique.

Harry Potter : titre d'une biographie d'un sorcier célèbre. Vendu aux Moldus en leur faisant croire que c'est un "roman fantastique". Bien sûr, nous ne disons pas que HP est fantastique.

La biographie a été écrite sous 7 tomes (pour le moment 6). Chaque tome raconte une aventure d'HP.

Gendarmes : hommes tout vêtus de bleus appartenant à une secte. La nuit comme le jour il distribuent des tractes appelés "contradictions". Tous les Moldus, ou presque donne à la secte de la gendarmerie car ils ont des plistolets et des matraques.

Voila c'est fini.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Vous pouvez toujours demander des mots ou des expressions moldus; en nous écrivant une review (voire plus…)_


	8. n8 edition spécial

_Après une longue absence (l'auteur s'était endormi) le dictionnaire moldu sorcier revein en force por vous expliquer tout ce que vous ne comprenez pas chez les moldus... On dit youpi et on se remet à la lecture. Pour ceux qui veuelnt, vous pouvez demander des mots et on verra ce qu'on peut faire... Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (surtout à toutes)._

* * *

LES MOTS MOLDUS (édition spéciale)

Aujourd'hui nous allons éclaircir un point très étrange sur les Moldus : leurs principales religions.

Dans les pays d'Europe, la religion la plus connue est le _shoping_. Elle se pratique principalement dans des centres commerciaux et moins généralement dans des boutiques.

Non, le mot _boutique_ n'a pas la même signification que nous. Nous, c'est un endroit où on _achète_ des objets magiques. Souvent dans le désordre.

Eux, c'est un endroit où on _regarde_ des objets non-magiques (ils doivent s'ennuyer). Tout est bien rangé. Tout est propre.

En regardant ces objets, les Moldus perdent des objets (principalement leurs portes feuilles). En fait, ils ne les perdent pas, ils les donnent généreusement à une secte autre (même contraire) que celle de la gendarmerie. Cette secte s'appelle la secte de_ la Ma-foie_, un grand homme célèbre et très riche. Ses membres, les _polis-pockets _(ou_ pik pékettes)_ récoltent l'argent des pratiquants du _Shoping_ discrètement, à l'insu de leur plein grès sans leur demander leur démission. Des fois ces deux sectes, la gendarmerie et la Ma-foie s'affrontent dans des duels parfaitement loyaux (les gendarmes sont armés, les polis pockets, non) appelé _manifestation_ ou plus couramment_ guerre civile, révolution_ ou_ boucherie_.

Passons maintenant aux pays du Nord et orientaux

La plus forte religion est la _Si-Père-Rie._ Elle se consiste a… se geler. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette religion qui se passe au Nord, plutôt vers le Sud enfin pas trop près de la masse polaire de l'antarctique.

En orient, nous avons les _Kamikazes_ membres du _Suis Cide_ dirigé par_ Vous-savez-qui_ (non pas le notre, un autre)

Merci de votre collaborante attention.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs définitions de mots moldus encore inexplicables (pour vous).

Télé : Nous vous avions déjà expliquer le sens du NOM, maintenant voici le sens de l'ABREVIATION : Elle veut dire la même chose que _"Tu es laid"_.

Autôtcar : Le plus tôt quart d'heure de la journée (environ 8h15 en hiver et 6h45 l'été). Contraire de Autardcar (le soir)

Four : expression égale à _fout y fait chaud !_ Seulement utilisable dans une toute petite pièce.

La thé-lait-commande : nous pensons qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'une commande de thé avec du lait (attention ! les moldus l'écrivent pour allé plus vite _télécommande_)

Une baffle : un truc noir et bizarre. Apparemment vivant. Cette objet est indéfinissable. Sauf que la dernière fois que j'ai tenté de l'expérimenté, j'ai appuyé sur un bouton qui a fait un énorme bruit. Ca ma fait un choc, comme une baffe.


End file.
